Barbershop Pole
by HeyMyNamesDani
Summary: Ian and Anthony from the duo Smosh try something a little bit different. And dangerous. I posted this awhile back on a Twitlonger so now im posting in a more permanent place


"Mmm" Ian moaned as a pair of lips smashed up against his. He loved this feeling, entwined in his lover's arms, exploring each other's bodies. His spine tingled as Anthony ran his hand down Ian's bare back. He felt fingers touching his spine bones.

Anthony slowly pushed his tongue into Ian's mouth. He tasted so good. A mixture of candy and the mint that Anthony had hastily thrown into his mouth. Ian's fingers wound themselves in Anthony's perfect hair.

Ian felt himself starting to get hot as Anthony traced along his pants, slowly starting to take them off. His pants began to get tighter. He could just imagine the moments that were coming up, Anthony screaming his name, the pleasure of it all. Ian didn't want to wait any longer. He wanted Anthony's huge fucking throbbing dick inside his asshole right now. He almost jizzed his pants thinking about it. He took his hands out of Anthony's hair and trailed them along his perfect body.

Ian felt like the luckiest man in the world to have Anthony. He was just so perfect. His face, his smile, his laugh, his body, his dick, all was the best he had ever experienced.

Ian began to rip off Anthony's pants. He wanted to turn the sweet little kiss into hardcore sex. He wanted to get beaten. He wanted to not be able to walk for the next few days. The favorite part came the next day, when they both had to lie to their girlfriends of their whereabouts. Playing straight was so much fun.

Anthony pulled away from this kiss and smiled at Ian, which caused his heart to stutter. "A little feisty, aren't we?"

His voice was music to Ian's ears. Any human feelings left his body, and he felt his mind take the form of a vicious beast, hungry for sex.  
Anthony must've seen it in Ian's eyes. He stood up, his dick was already hard. "Hold on baby, I'll get the tools."

Ian felt himself shaking with anticipation. Anthony went into their prop closet, and in the back, there was a box well hidden under piles of random shit they would never need again. He pulled it out and opened it. Ian shuddered at the tools inside it, not with fear, but with pleasure.

"Do you want me to do it this time?" Anthony asked. Ian nodded. An evil look came over Anthony's face as he rummaged in the box for a pair of handcuffs.

Now came Ian's favorite part: role-play. Ian was to play a helpless rape victim.

"No!" He cried, seeing the handcuffs, "Please, what are you going to do to me?"

Anthony pushed Ian's flailing arms down, and viciously handcuffing him to the bed. Ian could only move his legs. Now Ian didn't know what was going to happen, as he was face down in the bed, but he felt Anthony moving his body. He was positioned with his knees bent, and his open asshole exposed.

Then, Ian felt the first sing across his back. He cried out in mock pain, but really it made him want to cum all over the sheets. He didn't though, because then it wouldn't be fun.

"You fucking good for nothing, fat, ugly, DICK!" Anthony cried, whipping him again. Ian felt the small barbs at the end dig into his flesh and cutting his back open.

"I'm sorry!" Ian cried out. He felt the whip cut into him again, and he moaned in pleasure.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Anthony screamed. He whipped Ian again. Ian felt little rivers of red flow down his back.

"N-nothing!"

Ian gasped again as he felt Anthony's strong hand clench his dick. "I want no sound out of you," Anthony growled, as he began to jerk of Ian. Ian's fists clenched and his teeth were clamped shut. He pulled against the handcuffs.

"If you cum," Anthony wanted as Ian felt it coming on, "I will beat you so hard..."

Ian propped himself up on his elbows and watched the precum drip off his dick, soaking into the sheets. Anthony's hand was like fire, and it coursed through Ian's body. Ian couldn't hold it in any longer. He let out a scream of absolute pleasure.

"ANTHONY, ANTHONY, KEEP GOING!" He screamed, "FUCK ME ANTHONY, PLEASE!"

Anthony immediately stopped his hand. Taking the whip, he lashed Ian ten times. The pain on his back calmed down the pain he was feeling from holding in the sperm that wanted to leap out.

Ian didn't feel anything for a while. Curious, he looked between his legs to see Anthony pumping his hand up and down his own dick.

"Hey!" Ian cried out in anger, "I'm supposed to do that!'

Anthony looked up and stopped, "Sorry."

Anthony got back into it. He stood in front of the bed. He took the already loose headboard off and pushed the bed away so he could stand there. Ian looked up to see Anthony's glorious dick right in front of him.

"Open your mouth," Anthony commanded. Ian didn't listen, and then he soon felt his head whip to the side. Anthony had just hit him in the face with his penis!

"Suck my fucking cock," Anthony yelled. Ian opened his mouth and took Anthony's 10 inches in him, deep throating immediately. "Cough and I'll beat you," Anthony warned.

Luckily for Ian, he had the gag reflex beaten out of him by Anthony at a young age.

Ian started to feel light headed as his throat contracted around Anthony's dick a little bit. His massive cock was blocking his airways. Ian didn't want to disappoint his boyfriend, who was now moaning loudly.

Ian knew what Anthony liked. He looked right into Anthony's eyes. Anthony's poop eyes bored into his sky-blue eyes, and Anthony screamed in pleasure. Ian then began to suck slowly. He loved teasing Anthony, so he pulled his head back, gulping in air, but circling Anthony's dick slowly with his tongue.

Anthony gave a shudder. Ian knew he was close to cumming. But he wanted to please Anthony so badly. And it didn't hurt that his precum tasted like heaven.

Anthony finally pulled away. "I have an idea, Ian," Anthony said, uncuffing Ian. Wordlessly, Ian followed Anthony out into the garage. Anthony pulled Ian to the thing that they made fun of in their Ian Is Bored videos.

The barbershop pole.

Ian suddenly felt Anthony opening his asshole up, and he was pressing his fingers into Ian. Ian, surprised but delighted by the intrusion, moaned. He cried out in despair when Anthony's fingers were gone.

Ian heard the sound of a bottle being emptied of its contents, and he turned to see Anthony completely covering the barbershop pole in lube. It didn't hit Ian until Anthony sat him down on the barbershop pole.

"Anthony, this is too big!" Ian exclaimed.

"It should be fun, trust me Ian." Ian felt Anthony start to push him down into the barbershop pole. Slowly, with a lot of burning friction, the barbershop pole began to enter Ian.

"This is what he gets from sleeping with your future wife, huh?" Anthony joked.

Ian didn't think it was funny. The pole was too big for his butt to handle. "It hurts."

"Its okay baby," Anthony said, sitting on Ian's thigh, stroking Ian's dick, "Think of how proud I will be. I just want to try something new."  
Ian nodded. He felt the barbershop pole slide another centimeter into Ian.

Anthony then grabbed the bottle of lube and lathered up Ian's cock with it, and then he stretched out his butthole. Without any warning, Anthony sat himself down on Ian's dick, sending it right into Anthony's prostate.

Pleasure shot up Ian, and then pain and the barbershop pole slid into him another inch.

Anthony grabbed Ian's hand and instructed him to jack him off, while Anthony went up and down on Ian's dick. Ian thrusted Anthony so quickly and so hard. Anthony was screaming out in pleasure.

Suddenly, Ian's butthole opened up and he slid down hard onto the barbershop pole. He felt it cut his prostate. In reaction, he felt himself jizz into Anthony, and then watched as Anthony's cum go all over his car.

After the orgasm, searing pain cut through Ian. He tried to get up from the barbershop pole, but it hurt so badly to move. Ian screamed in pain.

"Oh my God, Ian, what's wrong?" Anthony cried, getting up and turning to him.

"I-I-I can't move!" Ian cried, tears streaming down his face.

At that exact moment, the garage doors flew open, and a car pulled in.

It was Kalel, with Melanie sitting right next to her.

Ian froze. Their secret was now out. And in the most unbelievable way. Ian's asshole was thoroughly glued to the barbershop pole, Anthony's jizz was all over Ian's car, and Anthony had Ian's jizz leaking from his butthole. Kalel and Melanie just stared at their boyfriends in shock.

"Surprise?" Anthony exclaimed.

They sat there for a good five minutes. Ian's butthole was so stretched and so painful right now. He was sobbing. Kalel finally backed up, closed the garage gate, and drove away without a word. They would hear from them later.

"Help me Ant," Ian sobbed.

"Shhh, it's okay baby," Anthony murmured. He grabbed Ian's butt cheeks and slowly began to pull Ian painfully up from the barbershop pole.

Anthony gasped. Ian wondered why. When he was finally off the goddamn pole, he saw why.

The entire pole was drenched in blood. Ian began sobbing harder, "I'm bleeding!"

Anthony though, "You know how girls bleed through their vaginas?"

Ian nodded, "Periods."

"Maybe you finally got your man period!"

"What?" Ian cried.

"It makes sense. If the girls bleed from where their babies come out, why can't you bleed from where your babies will come out?"

Ian nodded, "Yeah, it makes sense."

"Don't worry baby, just go take a bath."

Anthony watched as Ian walked away and into the house. He then kicked aside the Snorlax foot that concealed everything.

Ian had been pregnant, and what was the small child in Ian's stomach now lay on their concrete garage floor.

Lolwut


End file.
